Swept Away
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Jules is lost after Kaitlin has to leave but takes Thierry's mission and goes undercover to take her mind of the pain...But forgets everything when she meets one of her own...
1. Chapter One: Covering The Tracks

I Don't own The Night World but i do own the plot Jules and Nathan they're mine and i dont share...

Shout out to Piscean Wisdom, SexyIrishBleep and Mental Twitch'Sh33rs'who wanted this fanfic badly to anyone else who happens to read it (I hope and Pray you do) then i hope you enjoy!

Swept Away

Chapter One: Covering The Tracks

Jules couldn't believe it was happening. Daybreak was locking down like a Fortress. How could one person cause so much devastation? But they had and they were.

Jules had said goodbye to her best friend in the world. Kaitlin. Her life's work as Kaitlin was whisked away from her into hiding. It was no longer safe for Kaitlin to remain here.

And as much as Jules wanted to remain with her she knew that the amount of magic radiating from all of the Wild Powers and then Kaitlin and her combined could cause disturbance.

The last thing she wanted was for Kaitlin to be in danger that is what she and Circle Daybreak had worked so hard not to let happen.

She watched the two SUVs carrying Quinn and Rashel in one and Ash and Mary-Lynette in the other pull away from the mansion. Other casualties of the mole. Now they had to run from Nevada somewhere that only Kaitlin (because she knew everything, Nilsson because Kaitlin never kept anything from him, Hannah, Thierry, and Jules knew outside the four of them)

Then she watched Lupe and her team leave for the airport. They were going after the mole. Jules wished them all the luck in the world.

Now it was her turn.

Thierry stuck his head out and said "Jules in here." Jules transformed into her human form. Something she was doing more and more often now. She would need it if she were going on a mission.

And if she was questioned she was to say she was a Shifter. That was her cover. Besides a Red Setter was not her only transformation she could shift into others, in fact the Red Setter had only come into power because it was the safest way to look after Kaitlin.

Jules took a deep breath and entered Thierry's office. She could already feel the pull of being away from Kaitlin. This was going to be one difficult time until Kaitlin could return.

Jules was sure going to miss her.

She sat down in front of Thierry and smiled tiredly at him. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Jules." He murmured. "Me too." She whispered.

"I have another mission for you. Kaitlin's safety depends on it." Jules looked up sharply. "What do you mean? Kaitlin is going into hiding. That's why I'm separated from her as it is." "There is something I didn't mention even to her. Though I am sure that she knows. You know how hard it is to keep secrets from her. Damn near impossible."

Jules smiled faintly. That was true Kaitlin was damn impossible to lie to she always saw through anything that was anything but the truth. How they had managed to keep her in the dark about her true identity for seventeen years was beyond Jules. But they had managed for all the good it had done.

Red Fern had managed to find her anyway. And now the whole of the Night World was on her trail. Jules gripped the chair with an iron grip as the fury that always over came her at the thought Red Fern surfaced.

"Jules there is no time for fury. You must keep your emotions in check if you are going to complete this mission." Thierry warned

"I know. I'm sorry Thierry I've never been so far from Kaitlin for along time and now in the space of two weeks I've been further away from her than I ever dreamed I would be. It's not doing wonders for my temper." She admitted a flush creeping up her neck into her cheeks.

She was annoyed at herself she never let her emotions get the better of her. But what could Thierry expect of her? Kaitlin was part of her. They were bond together. Her emotions were bound to be a confused mess when they involved Kaitlin.

Jules knew that it wasn't needed. Kaitlin wasn't alone anymore. She had Nilsson and he had proved again and again that there was nothing more important to him than Kaitlin but Jules was still protective of her.

She would never be anything else and she knew it. She just had to accept that for Kaitlin's safety she had to be out of the loop on this one and that was what was killing her more than anything else.

She just had to accept it and move on and hope that Kaitlin would be ok without her. "Ok Thierry what have you got for me?" She asked with animation she didn't feel. Daybreak was falling apart around her and it was killing her. They had done so much good work why did one person have to spoil it?

"Your on a mission to gather information. In the Black Iris." Thierry said. He paused and then said, "I also want you to follow the trials of Kaitlin and the Wild Powers, Lupe and her team and Quinn, Rashel, Ash and Mary- Lynette and cover their tracks. Confuse the tracks make them go in different directions once they leave Las Vegas."

Jules nodded. It gave her something to do. "Come back here after you've dine that Jules and I'll give you your next assignment ok?" "Sure Thierry." Jules stood and transformed into and Eagle.

She soared out the open window and flew until Las Vegas was thousands of feet down below her. She tested the air with her wings and felt their life forces on the roads leaving Nevada for their respective destinations.

She gathered her wings to her and fell into a steep dive falling through the air fast and streamline. At the last minute she pulled out the dive and clawed at the traces of Lupe's team and scattered them around the city itself then sent one going the other way.

She spun round and grabbed the last remnants of Quinn, Rashel, Ash and Mary-Lynette and sent them flying over towards Seattle and Vancouver totally opposite ends of the continent to where they had actually gone.

Then last of all she gathered her beloved Kaitlin's life force and those of those with her and with total concentration she made them invisible scattering those that couldn't be hidden over the Pacific Ocean making it anyone's guess which continent they had moved too.

Having done that Jules recalled her magic to her and flew back up into the clouds feeling the icy water stinging her face. Once at a height where she could see the whole of Nevada she cast out her senses and searched for anything that could lead her to whom she was looking for.

No clear images entered her minds eye. Everything was a mass of different colours and senses and confused mixed traces. Each trace she followed only lead round town.

She got excited as she supposed the Night Worlders would if they found the tril she had sensed and followed it up to Canada. That was the only decisive one she left in tact.

All the others were so confused she couldn't make head nor tail of which way they had gone never mind where their destination was.

Satisfied she headed back to Earth. She landed at the other end of the city and transformed back into her Red Setter form before checking for Night People and setting out back across the strip towards Thierry's mansion.

Her senses were outcast all the way and no one followed her. She was positive. All the way back she had been wound tight as a spring fleeing through the shadowed allies of Las Vagas.

The City was getting more dangerous by the second. She just hoped she could get this job done without slipping up.

The ill feeling in the City was making her jumpy. Something was going down and she needed to find out what it was.

All of Daybreak could rest on her mission she headed back to Thierry totally focused that if she could not help Kaitlin by being with her she would help by getting rid of the danger that had forced her to leave.

She vowed she would do it.

Now she only hoped she could keep it.


	2. Chapter Two: The Assignment

Alright i have to apoligise for how long it took me to get this next chapter on here. For that i am really sorry but its exam time again and i'm writing when i can

Obviously i dont own the Night World if i did i'd be one of the happiest authours around but i do own the plot Jules and Nathan

**Sexyirishbleep: **i bet u hate me right now! How long has it been since i updated this. Thanx for the great review i really loved receiving it. Hopefully you haven't given up on me. Read on...

Swept Away

Chapter two: The Assignment

Jules was pleased with the fact she had covered Daybreak's tracks. Now the Night World wouldn't have a clue what was going on. That would be the best thing ever. Daybreak where going to win out. Of that she was certain. But if she had to do her bit to make sure it happened then that was fine with her.

Besides this was her other half on the line.

Kaitlin…

Everything led back to her. It hurt so much being apart from her. She had never been apart from her, ever since they were forged. Since she had been created for Kaitlin's protection.

And now there was a gaping hole in her heart.

And Kaitlin had left her. She knew she was being stupid. Kaitlin would never leave on purpose and she hadn't wanted too but Thierry had insisted and with good reason.

Yet she still couldn't help feel a little betrayed. Kaitlin had never done anything besides go to college without Jules in her old life now she was looking to someone else for that same protection Jules had once given her and no matter what she told herself it still hurt.

She could tell herself everything she wanted but in the end she still felt one thing: Rejection. There was no way around it. She felt rejected. Jules trudged back into the mansion and met Thierry in the entrance.

"Good job as always Jules." He said smiling seeing his expression it faltered. "Kaitlin didn't leave you on purpose." He said correctly guessing the reason for her attitude.

"I know that but its another thing accepting it." Jules said. "I'm just jealous. She has someone else to look after her now. Before it was just me."

Thierry nodded and smiled. "Then perhaps its time for you to do something to help Kaitlin in ways that Nilsson can't." Jules couldn't help it. She felt her heart lift.

She felt stupid she was jealous of her charge's soul mate how insane was that? What bullshit.

But that was the way it was.

She couldn't change it. She followed Thierry into his office and he threw a file at her. She looked at it for a moment and then opened it. A photo of a guy with long dark hair and blue eyes stared back at her.

"What's this?" She asked Thierry beginning to flick through the file. "That is Nathan Cordovo. He is the only other familiar in the world."

"You're kidding me!" Jules said sitting forward. "Nope." Thierry said sitting forward in his seat and linking his fingers together. "He was made by none other than the great Hunter Red Fern himself."

Jules wasn't sure but she was almost positive she thought she held a lot of sarcasm in Thierry's voice. Thierry may not agree with the council and fight against them while maintaining his position there but he didn't often voice his displeasure.

This was not something Thierry was either known or fond of doing.

"When was he created?" Jules asked, "About a century ago. One of the agents recently picked up on his location. I have known of his existence for nearly as long as he was created but I lost his location. Now I have it again."

Jules knew what was coming. "I want to track him."

"Why is that?" Jules said carefully.

Thierry smiled. "Because you and I both know that you're the best tracker I have and seen as though this is directly linked to Kaitlin I thought you might want to investigate."

Jules' head snapped up at that. "What do you mean he's linked to Kaitlin?" She was protective when it came to Kaitlin but she had discovered her discomfort at being separated from her only made her over-protectiveness worse.

"Before I drafted you in Hunter gave his familiar to his grandfather for some purpose that was never really discussed. It was one of the last traceable movements before he vanished. It was a little over seventeen years ago."

Jules' heart turned to ice and her stomach clenched. "You believe this guy gave Kaitlin's identity of being a Wild Power away?"

Thierry nodded. "But Thierry that makes sense, I mean he was Night World through and through." Thierry shook his head.

"He might have been. It can be argued that in that case, so was I. And I wouldn't have been bothered but he swore allegiance to me at the time. He was one of the guards on Kaitlin's nursery; in fact he was the guard that gave it all away. But only guards loyal to Daybreak were there in the first place because we were working on an alliance with the Shape shifters even then."

Jules sat frozen. "Then the Night World knows who you are." "No." Thierry shook his head

"Then I was even more careful than I am now. There were far less soul mate couples and the Night World was everything. He swore allegiance to Daybreak and caused up roar. Then he disappeared."

"I've been searching for him for as long as Kaitlin has been hidden because I knew if there was ever anyone who could endanger her it was him. And from what happened to her I'd say I was right."

Thierry looked at Jules and there was steel in his eyes. And Jules knew why he was the leader of Daybreak.

He could be gentle but when things went wrong in Daybreak or people he cared about were in danger he was as hard as steel.

"I want him found Jules."

There was no mistaking that this assignment wasn't a request.

Thierry expected her to take the assignment and to succeed in its execution. She was expected to track him, find him, question him and then if the situation called for it she would…

Kill him.

And she knew she would do it if it were needed. This was Kaitlin. Kaitlin's safety. God knows how much this guy knew, if he had any informants and if he knew about Kaitlin's where abouts now.

This creep was still at large and he needed to be stopped before anything else happened.

There was enough trouble as it was with the mole still at large. Now Jules had to find the informants and by the looks of things this was it.

She looked at Thierry.

"When do I leave?"


	3. Chapter 3: In The Iris

Hey guys i'm back again! here is chapter three!

**Disclamier: **I own Jules and Nathan and the plot...something i am proud of. Everything else is L.J.Smiths!

Swept Away

Chapter three: In The Iris

Jules went up to her room and stared into her wardrobe for what seemed like an eternity. She had to look good and more importantly this had to work. He had to succeed in this assignment she couldn't fail. If she failed Kaitlin could die. Just thinking about it made her feel sick.

She couldn't let that happen. In fact she had to do everything in her power to stop it. She wouldn't let the Night World win. Not now, not ever. Daybreak might have problems right now but Jules knew she had chosen the right side in them.

Besides Kaitlin was as light as could be.

She was Daybreak through and through and that made Jules, being attached to her, also Daybreak.

Jules absently rubbed her chest. Being left behind by Kaitlin hurt more than she thought it would.

This would take some getting used too. She knew, as much as she wanted to believe she would she would never get over the jealousy. To her Kaitlin was hers and the fact that she now had someone else to rely on was totally unbelievable.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Now what the hell did she wear? Appearance was everything in the Iris. It was how you survived and more importantly it was how you got information.

Which of course was the whole point. She surveyed all the clothes she could have worn and chose low cut hipster jeans and a low cut sleeveless black top. She also put black heels on to finish the look and then applied enough make up to make her features look different but at the same time make people take notice.

In the Iris the most outspoken and daring always got what they wanted. Jules grinned evilly. She loved playing the Night World at their own game.

But tonight, tonight they just would not know what hit them because tonight Jules was on a mission and nothing, and no one was standing in her way. She was out to get them and she was going to get them good.

She grinned at her finished reflection, "The quicker you do this girl, and the quicker you see Kait again." She winked and walked out the room.

Gillian and David met her on the landing. They were going with her. Gillian didn't particularly like the Iris but her Harman roots meant that she could dig around and David, played at being the docile human.

They were a good team and with so many down after the last mission they needed as many as they could to bring Daybreak back together again.

Jules felt her heart twinge and panicked for a moment before calming down again. She would never not worry about Kaitlin and this being away from her was only making it worse.

Gillian grabbed her hand and smiled as if she knew what she was thinking. "We gotta party tonight lass." Gillian said simply. "Come on! It's nine o clock we've got all that time ahead of us!"

"Oh joy and I get to sit in the "human" corner." David said dryly. Gillian looked at her soulmate with compassion. "You know they wouldn't dare touch you. You're mine. Besides you always seem to get what you want."

David smiled evilly. Jules was always amazed that these two always got as good results as they did.

They were not the type Jules would have chosen. Ash? Anytime. Quinn? Sure. Thierry? Of course. Hell even Nilsson. They all had had some history as true Night World People. But Gillian seemed to have a split personality and as soon as she stepped in the club she was everything Jules had come to expect from the Night World.

It was amazing because only six months ago she hadn't even realised it existed and now she was immersed so deeply in it no one knew that her true allegiance was with the very people they were trying to fight.

Jules smiled evilly. She really did love playing them at their own game. And Gillian and David were aces at doing things like this. Their genius came from acting like they were expected to act and the Night World made mistakes.

And if Jules had anything to say about it they would be making a hell of a lot more tonight.

She grinned at her partners in crime and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go party!"

Gillian smiled. She knew what Jules was. She also knew that Jules' objectives were split at this moment in time and so she was pleased that this assignment needed Jules to be focused.

Gillian and David were one of the few couples that were remaining in Las Vegas because they were perfectly safe. No one suspected them in fact Gillian was sure that they would hit the jackpot anytime soon.

The Night World really was slipping!

They headed out the mansion and got into Thierry's limo. Or one of them. This was black and Jules noted that Kale one of Thierry's agents was driving them. It was a wise choice he was one of the best drivers Daybreak had.

He opened the door for them winking at Jules as she got in. "Thierry says to knock them out tonight Jules." Jules grinned thinking about the night ahead of her. "Don't worry I plan to Kale." She said before getting in the car.

The drive to down town was relatively slow due to the heavy traffic but as they got closer the music could be heard and it almost seemed to thump through Jules' body.

The lights were bright and alive blinding those who walked by. A night out in Las Vegas was definitely one to remember.

They stopped outside a known Night World haunt. The Black Iris. Jules smirked as she saw the huge Iris on the sign.

Born vampire run.

Cool.

This should be a good night. She smiled at Gillian and David who had seen the sign and were smirking the same as she was. Jules shot a look at David.

"This could be rough on you." She commented. David shrugged and said, "No one will dare touch me I'm Gillian's after all." He threw his arm around Gillian and she looked at him.

"Too right they won't. You're mine. You ready?" She asked both of them.

David nodded his face set for what he had to do and Jules nodded smiling at how many people she was going to play.

If she was honest she hated what she had to do. But she had to do it to ensure the survival of the ones she loved and stop the apocalypse she knew was coming.

They got out the car and glided to the door Jules and Gillian flashed smiled at the bouncers who allowed them in and David followed behind holding Gillian's hand like it was a lifeline.

Like he had no idea what was going on. The Night World, in all its glory have no idea what they are doing really and it amused Jules no end because she got to play with them, be like them and then throw them where they really belonged.

In hell.

She walked into the club and the music began to thump in her blood almost immediately and she made her way to the bar after whispering a quick good luck in Gillian's ear.

She smiled in a perfect imitation of a witch of deepest Midnight and made her way towards the crowd she met with every week.

Jules herself took a vacated seat by the bar and sat tapping her foot to the music and sipping on her Vodka, lemon and lime. She sat in the same seat she did every week. She saw everything from her vantage point in the bar and knew everything from the things she heard or was told in her many flirtations before leaving the club.

She smiled.

She tapped her foot again and a face caught her attention in the bar. Blue eyes flashed at her and she sat up straighter. She looked and he winked. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Had that been who she thought it was?

She looked round again and then a voice in her ear said, "looking for me?" She leaped off her chair and spun round. There in all his glory was Nathan Cordovo. Jules breath hitched.

His picture had not done him justice he was beautiful. Beautiful but deadly. He works for the Night World! She reminded herself with a scowl. What the hell was wrong with her?

Remember what they did to Kaitlin. She thought and immediately her focus came back.

"Why would I be looking for you?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No reason." Nathan said coolly. "I just caught you looking across the bar." Jules laughed. "Oh please darling, I'm so board of this place I need something to look at." She made a show of looking him up and down and smiling to show she appreciated the view.

"And," She continued. "You most certainly are something to look at." His eyes gleamed and he made a show of giving her the same once over she had given him.

"You are not so bad for the eyes either babe." He said. "I'll take that as a compliment." Jules said. "Can I get you a drink?" "Why not?" Nathan said. "I'll have a vodka and coke." "Interesting." Jules said smiling before smiling at the bar tender and said, "vodka and coke for this gentleman here please Killian."

Killian was a witch and a Daybreaker under cover. He still operated so deeply in the Night World that he and Thierry had to meet in secret but he was one of Thierry's biggest supporters. He had no idea what Jules was up to but if he was buying a guy a drink it had to be a good think.

"Sure thing doll." He said winking and proceeding to make the drink. "Add it to my tab. Thanks darling." Jules said winking. Killian laughed and said, "Shout if you need anything else."

He left and Jules presented Nathan's drink with a flourish. "There you are." "Thanks. I love vodka." "Me too." Jules said actually meaning it. Nathan pulled up a seat that had just been vacated beside her and said, "So why are you board then?" "Same club, same faces no new tricks." Jules shrugged. She was acting so much like a Night Person it scared her but this is what she was good at.

What she was born to do. She could do nothing else. "Then why do you come?" Nathan laughed. "I like the club." Jules shrugged. "It's something to do. Somewhere to go and not be infested by humans." The venom in her tone was practiced and so natural Jules could hardly believe it was her own voice.

Nathan nodded but said nothing. "You hate humans?" "Why wouldn't I?" Jules said shortly. Nathan put up his hands as if in surrender and said, "No reason" Jules frowned and then said, "Why do you like Humans?" "They're interesting." He said evasively.

"Oh really?" Jules said moving forward towards him. "How so?" Nathan shrugged and looked vaguely as if he wished he had never spoken. Jules smiled she tended to have that effect on people.

And amazingly it looked like she had that effect on her own kind. As rare as they were. She logged that piece of information in the hope that she could use it later.

Nathan shrugged as if looking for the words. "I'm not sure. They're so full of their own self importance and yet they don't know that people naturally stronger than them live among them and at times exploit them for their own use."

Jules felt that old anger surface. She knew the Night People did exploit the humans and she knew the humans had hurt the Night People in the past when they their religion dictated that anything that did not conform was evil.

They had been wrong but now the Night People knew better and slavery, exploits and cruelty still went on. It was going on inside this club while Jules sat at the bar.

She chanced a look over at the "human corner" and saw the humans sat dazed being picked at by paying Night People. David sat pretending all the while watching and listening to careless chatter.

Humans may be stupid, but that human would be their downfall.

Jules smiled. Looks could be deceiving. Nothing in the Night World was ever as it seemed.

Nathan and Jules chatted for most of the night over vodka and music that seemed to take hold of your blood. Jules kept up her act of a human hating Night Person through she never said what Night Person she was. Nathan seemed to like talking and talked about his life in riddles that Jules hazarded guesses at their meaning both out loud and in her head.

By the end of the Night Jules was sober, her vodka, lemon and lime had miraculously become lime and soda after the third while Nathan became increasingly more drunk.

He seemed careful even in his daze about his words but by the end of the Night Jules was victorious. He had her number and he had enough about her to make him curious.

He hopefully would pick at the bait. At three after a long night she met up with Gillian and David whom were both grinning secretly. So they had both been successful.

Well, perhaps things would begin to change. Jules got in the car in high sprits and was already planning a downfall for the mighty Night World.

Pity it didn't quite work out that way…


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Awareness

Right well it's been a while but i am still alive... I think lol

**Disclaimer: **I own Jules and the plot... Wish i owned more but thats all it is... Wishful thinking!

On with the story!

* * *

Swept Away

Chapter four: Painful Awareness

Jules woke the next morning to a stupid buzzing in her ears. She wanted to stay asleep longer. She wished that that stupid buzzing would just shut itself off. But then she realised it was her mobile phone and she woke in a sweat. The phone was still ringing and she picked it up and realised she didn't know the number.

She flipped the phone open and said, "Yeah?" She always acted this way with a number she didn't know. She had been that long under cover that it was just the way she was. This was her Night World Persona. The personality that wasn't really her but one that she had had to have for safety purposes.

The one that would allow her to be so much a part of the Night World that no one would ever guess where her true allegiance really were and so far she was pleased to say it was working.

Thankfully.

The voice on the other end of the phone was male and she vaguely recognised it but she couldn't place it. At least until he started talking properly. "Is this Jules Nyx?" The voice asked. "Yeah." She said again.

Now she was sat up in bed and frantically waking her sleep muffled brain up so that she missed none of the conversation it could be important. "Hi it's Nathan, Nathan Cordovo from the club last night?"

Jules' heart jumped she hadn't expected to hear from him so soon this was a good thing. A very good thing in fact. She couldn't believe it. She would nail this bastard and then that was one more reason Kaitlin would be safe.

Jules smiled and said, "Oh yeah? I think I remember you didn't you buy me a vodka and lemonade in the Iris last night?" Nathan laughed. "I did. A few in fact. A favour for the vodka and cokes. You said I could call if I wanted too." "I'm glad you did." Jules said layering her voice with promise. "If I remember rightly you were very easy on the eyes my darling,"

Nathan laughed again. "Coming from someone who could make half the Iris stop and stare I think I'll take that as a compliment." Jules laughed.

Flattery.

It really was amazing how far it could get you in the Night World but then of course that was what it was all about. Flattery, power and superiority. If you could pull it off you were one of them.

As long as you could prove you hated the humans as much as the majority of the Night World of course, although Jules could feel the Night World shifting as the Daybreakers and the core of the Night World prepared itself for battle.

Now everyone was choosing sides. Everyone was choosing sides and discovering that unless you wanted to be branded a traitor you had to stick by what you had chosen once you had made that choice.

The lines were being drawn and it was simply a matter of time before the whole world was pulled kicking and screaming into the fight. Soon everyone would have to choose a side and for better or worse that would be their choice.

"Thank-you." Jules said. "I do like to look good especially when hitting the Iris." She said grinning into the phone.

"You could tell." She could hear Nathan's smile as well and she allowed herself a grin as her victory seemed to head towards more.

"So other than to flatter me with words is there any other reason you've rang?" She asked her voice thick with amusement. "I was wondering if you would like to meet up with me again later tonight at the Iris and we could… I don't know have some fun."

Jules grinned in triumph. "Oh babe you read my mind. Just make sure my glass isn't empty and I'm all yours." Nathan laughed on the other end of the phone. "Wow. Well that was easy." Jules rolled her eyes. "This is a trail run. You're easy on the eyes and you'll be good to show off at the Iris so I'll see you at seven."

And before he could say or do anything else she disconnected the phone with a smirk.

She got out of bed and got dressed and went in search of Thierry. He was in his office, he seemed to live there especially since Daybreak had shut down and only Hannah seemed to be able to pull him away from his laptop. Jules smirked, she didn't really wanna think about how she managed it.

She knocked and entered swiftly. Thierry would know it was her because besides Kaitlin she was the only one that had the gaul to pull a stunt like that invading Thierry's personal space without warning. As she had suspected Thierry was staring at his lap top intently but she didn't like the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "And don't bother telling me nothing because I won't believe you." Thierry looked up and Jules stalled at the look on his face. "Sit down Jules." Jules walked further into the office and said, "You know Thierry this really isn't doing anything for my confidence."

"It's not meant too!" Thierry snapped. Then he looked up and pulled his hand through his hair. He looked up and said, "We've got serious problems Jules." "Have you heard anything from Kaitlin?" He asked neutrally.

"No I…" Jules' eyes narrowed. "What's going on? Where is she Thierry? Is she okay?" Thierry shook his head. "I don't know Jules we lost contact with Kaitlin, Nilsson and the other Wild Powers a few hours ago."

"WHAT?" Jules exploded. "I'm going," She said going to leave. "I'll retrace their journey. "Don't you think I haven't had the teams do that already?" Thierry snapped. "It's like they've disappeared into thin air!" "Your team doesn't have the same means to get the result as I do."

Jules said calmly. "Jules you're forbidden from doing this." "I know she's still alive!" Jules said firmly. "To me nothing else matters but Kaitlin. Why should it? I'm hers, her guardian, and nothing else matters."

"I know that Jules." Thierry said looking at her. "But we have other problems, as much as I'd love to let you and search I'm now 9 agents down!" Jules stared at him. "Wait nine? How do you figure that?" Thierry lost all his frustration and his face became slack with pain. "Balise's car was found toppled over the cliff there were traces of Night World energy all over it. We suspect foul play and Balise hasn't been seen since. We think she died in the crash."

Jules couldn't stand anymore she slid into the seat. "Oh god!" She moaned. "Does Thea know?"

"Thea was the one who rose the alarm and the one that found the car. She's with Eric right now she won't let anyone else near her." Thierry said sadly.

"After I send out the assignments I'm going to see her and then I'm going to spend sometime with Hannah it is times like these that we need our soulmates most."

Jules couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This can't be happening she whispered.

"Oh believe me it's happening Daybreak is falling apart at the seems. I haven't told Ash, Quinn and the girls about either the Wild Powers or Balise yet and I have no intention of doing so. Lupe knows about Kaitlin but no idea about Balise and I'm not going to tell her."

He looked at her. "We need a lead Jules." He said desperately. "What were you about to tell me before I let you know how much Daybreak is failing."

Jules was stumped for a moment and then she remembered why she had originally came into the office and realised now how important it would be.

"Nathan called me before I came here. I'm meeting him in the Iris at seven tonight." _And this time, _She thought bitterly she would get what she wanted. Now Kaitlin's life depended on it and the Night World had taken one of their own they were going to pay for this.

"Welldone Jules." Thierry said. "I don't think I need to stress how important this is now. We need to know what the Night World plans and if Nathan knows if they have the Wild Powers."

Jules nodded. "I won't let you down Thierry." She said sincerely. "I'll report in the morning. He nodded. "And then perhaps I'll have something more positive to say." He sighed.

Jules nodded and in a moment of madness embraced her boss and then without looking back turned and went back to her rooms to get ready for her mission because now, now it was war and Jules wasn't about to leave it until she had what she wanted.

_For you Kaitlin… _Jules thought hoping somewhere her beloved other half would hear her.

_For you. Where ever you are I hope you're safe…_

And for the first time ever there was no reply.


	5. Chapter 5: Desperate

Hey everyone long time no see but it's here if a little later than i'd like

It's a short chapter... Jules has a little bit of a nervous breakdown in this bit and then the action begins hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nightworld aint mine but Jules is and i love her so please let me keep her!

* * *

Swept Away

Chapter Five: Desperate

Jules no longer cared about anything else but getting this mission completed the sooner she found Kaitlin the sooner she would stop feeling like she was being ripped apart. She had no idea where Kaitlin was and no matter how much she tried to contact her there was nothing coming from the telepathic link she shared with her charge.

_Kaitlin _she whispered, _where are you? _Again there was no answer and Jules swore. This was not how it was meant to be. How it was meant to be was that she was at Kaitlin's side and protected her from everything and she had failed her.

It wasn't fair. Jules should be there with her charge and instead she was acting as an stand in agent because they were in short supply and it was stopping her doing her proper job which was protecting Kaitlin and looked at what had happened because she had not been there. Kaitlin had gone missing along with the other Wild Powers and now Jules had no idea whether she was in trouble or in need of help.

But she knew she needed to find out. But she took comfort in the knowledge that the bond, however weak was still active so that meant that wherever she was Kaitlin still lived although looking at Kaitlin's past experiences and past record since she had joined the Night World that did not go along way to persuade Jules that she had other things to concentrate on.

It only made her concentrate more on her missing bond mate but the only thing that did was give her a headache so she give up. She felt close to tears as she left Thierry's office and went to prepare for her next trip to the Iris.

She met Gillian and David on the stairs. "Change of plan guys were going back to the Iris tonight be ready in three hours." Gillian blinked. "Three hours? Jules that only makes it six o clock I never grace the Iris before 9 it's just not done!" "You do tonight." "I can't." Gillian said. "My contacts both Breakers and Night People aren't there until later besides I can't blow my cover."

Jules looked at her and knew she was right. She wasn't thinking like an agent but she didn't care she needed to be back in that club. The sooner she did that, the sooner Kaitlin came home. "All right make it ten but I want results tonight Gillian."

She went to walk past the soul mate couple and David grabbed her arm. "What's going on Jules." He asked seriously. Jules sighed. She hadn't really wanted to talk about it if she could help it but now she realised she really didn't have a choice.

"Balise was killed on the High road on the way to her mission and now the Wild Powers are missing we have nothing guys so we are going back to that bar in the hope that we can find something. Be ready I am taking no prisoners tonight."

Gillian and David gasped and obviously wanted answers but they could also see what it was costing Jules to talk about it so they asked for the information they needed. Jules was thankful for that she didn't think she had got away with it, not for a minute but until they were ready Jules wasn't going to discuss anything but the mission.

Gillian said nothing simply started to get ready. David was nothing if stubborn. "Jules we need more information than that." Jules knew they did but she didn't want to articulate something she had no desire to even think about let alone talk about. "I'll give you more information when I have it." Jules said shortly, "I can't give something I don't have."

Gillian regarded her and smiled softly. "We know this has got to be hard for you but you can't just go in there like a bull in a china shop and somewhere inside you know that." Jules did, she knew there could be no mistakes but the knowledge only seemed to make her want to make more. She couldn't help it she just wanted Kaitlin back. She hadn't been separated from her charge since Thierry had put her in to guard and now Kaitlin was away from her, in danger and for all intent and purposes, under magical blackout Jules found it hard to concentrate.

She needed to get this done. She needed to get some answers. She needed to know Kaitlin was alright and if this was the only way she was going to achieve this then she was willing to go in all guns blazing to get results she wasn't bothered about what happened to her anymore.

She wasn't with the one person that she had been created to protect and while she cared about Daybreak she was only there as a service to Thierry because ultimately being useful to Daybreak meant that Kaitlin was in safe hands but now she had no idea where Kaitlin was and it was tearing her apart.

She knew soon she would break her promise to Thierry. If in the next 48 hours they did not find anything concrete she knew she would have to go out and search herself. But right now she had a job to do and to be any use at all she had to do it well. She looked at Gillian.

"I know that." She said quietly. "It's just the only lead I can think of will be in that Club." Gillian nodded. "Okay." David nodded. "Okay we do this and then you share what you've got."

"I'll see you at the garage in three hours." It was both admission of their statements and a verbalisation of the plan she had.

This time Gillian didn't fight her and Jules left to get ready herself. Get ready and do something, anything to take her mind off her missing charge.


End file.
